


Obey

by rapono



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Logic, One Shot, Weird, corrupt government, dream - Freeform, dream-based, except from a dream I had, may progress, my sister told me to post this, something won't make sense cuz it's a dream, takes place aboveground, tyranny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a dream I had.</p><p>The government likes control, too much in fact. They've started an obedience program to teach those who are naughty to behave.<br/>They especially aren't fond of rebellious little skeletons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obey

**Author's Note:**

> Other than changing/removing a detail or two, this is pretty much exactly what happened in the dream, before I woke up. In the dream's context, I was a friend of the skelebros. Some serious & mysterious incident had previously happened.
> 
> On a side note: Earlier in the dream, I was discussing with some random people that Papyrus is not allowed to think mean thoughts?

As I entered the obedience center, I caught a glimpse of two kids being spanked, concern filling me. I wondered if that had ever happened to Sans for being disobedient, or if he had been given worse punishment. How would spanking a skeleton work anyways?

Making my way down the halls and past closed doors, I spotted the short bag of bones at a table. He was sitting on the side facing towards me, wearing a mandatory outfit like the other who also sat at the table, awaiting the meal. He looked up at me, a neutral smile on his face. Today was a visitor's day, allowing friends and family to visit patients and walk around a few areas. Being the rebellious comic he was, Sans had been forced into the government program, until he learned to behave. the place always gave me an uneasy vibe. I made my way to the table, his white pinpricks of pupils following me.

"Hey Sans."

"hey."

"So, how have you been?"

"okay."

His expression remained at neutral. I gave him a concerned look.

"Something's amiss."

I shifted my eyes about rapidly while still focus on him, trying to signal to Sans the severity of the situation. Something terrible was coming, and whatever it was, Sans needed to get out of here. Sans suddenly looked annoyed.

"welp, I'm sorry ryan, but I'm busy. come back later."

His tone caught me off-guard, and I felt a little hurt by his words. The nurse, who was tending to the table, seemed proud of his response, and I sighed. Disappointment heavy in my chest, I walked away from the table, heading into the nearby guest room. Inside, I spotted a familiar lanky figure.

"Hey Pap!"

The tall skeleton whipped his skull around, and spotted me immediately, his grin widening.

"HUMAN!"

Papyrus bolted towards me, grabbing me off the ground and squeezing me into a tight hug. I laughed and hugged back.

"I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU! COME TO VISIT MY BROTHER?" the big grin still on his face, he gently put me down, as I nodded in response. 

"WHERE IS HE ANYWAY?"

"Oh Sans? He's..." As I turned around to look at the stout skeleton, I noticed he was missing from his seat.

"...going to be here soon, from what I heard. Let's wait for him together." Papyrus nodded, then sat in a nearby seat.

Sans had gotten the message. The only question was, where was he now?

**END OF DREAM**

**Author's Note:**

> One of the details I removed was when I looked across the room. I swear there were a bunch of other skeletons (maybe alternate AU sans?) like Bladedee's (from tumblr) Sans.


End file.
